herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Goose Girl
The Princess, also known as "The Goose Girl", is the titular main protagonist of "The Goose Girl", a fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm. Description The Princess is an attractive young woman with golden hair. She is naive, humble and caring, as evident with her pleading for the person who killed Falada to nail him to the wall, so she can still talk with him. Role in the Story The Princess is a young woman who lives in a palace with her mother, who is the queen. Her father, the King, died when she was young. She was betrothed to the prince from the nearby kingdom, and when the time for her to marry the prince has come, she sets out to meet the prince she is arranged to marry, she brings her waiting-maid with her. When they stop to rest, the maid decides to no longer serve the princess. She breaks the princess's goblet and tricks the princess into dropping her charm in the water. She then swaps clothes with the princess and threatens to kill her if she objects. When the two arrive at the palace, the maid poses as the princess and the real princess is forced to work tending geese. The maid then orders the princess's talking horse Falada to be killed, and his head is nailed to the wall. The Princess then guards the geese with a boy named Conrad. When she combs her beautiful her, Conrad becomes greedy and tries to pluck some of her hairs. The princess then quickly tells the wind to blow Conrad's hat until she combs her hair. This happened three days, and an angry Conrad comes to the King and complains about the strange things that happen to him. The king tells him to do it one more time, and the next morning hides and watches. He finds everything as Conrad has told. That evening, he asks the princess to tell him her story. But she refuses to say anything because of her oath. The king suggests that she might tell everything to the iron stove. In the stove, she finally breaks down in tears and reveals that she is a princess and that she was forced to swap places with the maid. The king is informed of the truth, and he tries to think of a punishment for the wrongdoer. He tells the Princess to go out of the stove and dresses her with a beautiful gown. Then the king tells his son that the woman who he thinks as his bride is not a princess, and she is actually a maid, and the real bride was once the Goose Girl, unknown to the maid. The King then tricks the maid into "choosing her own punishment". While each choice is different in each version of the story, in the classic version, the maid tells the king that a false servant should be dragged through town naked in a barrel with internal spikes. As a result, the maid is punished that way until she dies, while the princess gets to marry the prince, and they live happily ever after. Gallery Goose_maid.png|The Princess (right) with the Maid (left) Simsala_Grimm_Goose_Girl.png|The Princess (The Goose Girl) in Simsala Grimm Trivia *In the novel by Shannon Hale, she is referred to as Anidori-Kiladra Talianna, or Ani for short. Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Wealthy